Trip down memory lane
by totaldreamer-86
Summary: jessie falls down some stairs and needs blood, but were are these feeings coming from. Jamie Oliver, Ian Watkins, Lostprophets
1. prologue

She tried to open her eyes but found that she couldn't.

Everything hurt especially how she was laying but she could not move either.

It was like she was falling, like she couldn't stop.

If only she had taken more time, we are always rushing, everybody, as though we don't have enough time anymore.

She couldn't remember why she was rushing, all she could remember was falling.

"Jessie? Jessie? OH Jessie! Someone call an ambulance!"

She could feel hands on her but still couldn't move. Instead she let the voice wash over her in a calming wave.

She could rest here, she should sleep.

She tried imagining sheep, sheep jumping over her lifeless body as she just laid there.

She began to drift off, she felt relaxed and like her body was turning to liquid.

She let the sensation run over her as she fell into a long dark sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

A few weeks later…

" So what your telling me is that I was running to the toilet during the break, fell down the staris, landing on my camera, which in turn broke it and I lost all my photos of ian?" Jessie asked.

"Yes! God you look more worried about the pictures than you do when I told you that you almost died, had to have a blood transfusion even though you have a rare blood type, but some guy who was in the hospital was the same blood type so we managed to save you" Jessies close friend Georgia replied.

"Least I am here, all my photos didn't survive, unless you got some decent pictures?"

"Yes I did, but we will sort that when we get you out of hospital" Georgia replied as a knock came on the door.

Georgia walked across the white room, which had been Jessies for the last couple of weeks. The room had been decorated to show this with cards wishing a quick recovery and flowers from various friends and family.

Georgia opened the door to reveal Jessie's dad.

"I am going to get some coffee, you might want to tell the doctor she did hit her head, she is panicking over the lostprophets photos" Georgia said to which Jessies dad started laughing.

"That's typical Jessie." Her dad said as he took a seat at the side of jessies bed.

Georgia closed the door behind her as she went through.

"When can I get out of here?" Jessie asked her dad.

"As soon as the doctor thinks you are well enough, which will hopefully be soon, I hate hospitals"

"I have so much that needs doing, I have missed so much work, I will have a million emails that will need sorting and replying to and I was thinking of taking Georgia to the new art gallery opening, I saw it in the newspaper you left me yesterday" Jessie replied.

"Georgia? Art gallery? The Georgia that just left? The same one who thought Shakespeare was the frist guy to walk on the moon?"

"She never did?" Jessie replied with a shocked expression on her face. "Anyway its more for me, theres supposed to be some amazing pieces from paris that I want to see"

"Since when have you been into art?" her dad asked looking worried

"Dunno, just interested that's all"

Truthfully Jessie didn't understand why she was interested in art, she just felt a yearning to go.


	3. Chapter 2

Jessie was relieved to finally be home, even though her dad would not let her leave the house.

She had managed to get her work up to date, and was also relieved when Georgia had brought over the photos of the night.

Sat in her bed, Jessie took out the photos. She quickly skipped the photos of the rest of the band; she just wanted to see pictures of Ian.

Jessie landed on a picture of a guy with short spiky hair, wearing a lostprophets t-shirt and had a microphone to his mouth. The picture made it look like he was about to eat it.

Jessie couldn't understand why she was drawn to this picture but she couldn't stop looking at it.

She didn't really know this guy. Jessie was not really a fan of lostprophets as such, more of a fan of Ian Watkins.

Why did she feel this strange connection with him?

To Jessie it felt like she knew this guy, like they were old friends who lost contact ages ago, and she was seeing a picture of him years later.

What was going on inside her head? First the art now this….


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has been a while, things have been pretty hectic at the moment, and this is only short. Please don't hate me!**

"Dad i am fine, I am going to catch the bus into town and buy a new pair of shoes and some DVDs. I need something to cheer me up, besides Georgia is going to be with me so if anything happens, she can ring you" Jessie pleaded with her dad, feeling like a child again.

"I just think it could be too soon"

"Dad honestly I am fine, please let me go"

"Ok fine, but Georgia, promise to ring me if anything happens" Her dad turned to look at Georgia, in his eyes this was a reasonable compromise.

"Ok I promise if anything happens at all, I will ring you" Georgia replied.

A few minutes later and they were heading for the bus.

As they settled in their seats, ready for the 10 minute bus ride, Jessie turned to Georgia, ready to ask about the guy in the picture she had been looking at since yesterday.

"Georgia, you know those pictures you brought over?"

"Yeah what about them?" She absently replied.

"There was a picture of a guy singing, wearing a lostprophets top but it wasn't Ian. I haven't seen him before, who was it?"

Jessie tried to make it sound casual. Georgia looked on her mobile, located a picture and held it for Jessie to see.

"Which of these two was it?"

One of the guys was tall with short hair and covered in tribal style tattoos, the other was the mystery guy. Jessie quickly pointed at him.

"That's Jamie, well his proper name is Richard Jamie Oliver, but he only uses that for his paintings. When he is in the band he goes by Jamie Oliver, why?"

"No reason, I just didn't recognise him that's all"

Jessie's mind went into over spin. She had so many questions, but didn't want to push it with Georgia. She had a weird way of noticing things she shouldn't.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, things have been so busy with work etc, but here is a updated chapter for you and I will try and get the next one up ASAP**

"I think I like the first set" Jessie says as she picks up a pair of silver court shoes covered in rhinestones.

"One day you will be able to choose a pair" came a bored sounding Georgia, from one of the blue plush seats in the corner.

Georgia had chosen a pair of shoes over an hour ago and was now sat in the corner throwing remarks at Jessie hoping to speed her up.

"I will just retry them and I promise I will make a decision"

"I will believe it when I see it" Georgia says taking her phone out of her pocket and checking twitter.

Jessie walked towards the back of the store with both pairs of shoes in her hands, the rhinestone ones and a pair of pink stilettos. She made her way to some wooden seats which were positioned next to some roof to floor mirrors.

Jessie sat on one of the seats and started to put on the rhinestone shoes in her hand.

As Jessie had her head down, she heard a voice.

"Of course I will remember to pick it up, you don't need to ring me a thousand times to remind me. I am just in the store trying on those shoes I saw the other day, I want some new ones for the tour. No I don't NEED another pair of shoes, I WANT another pair of shoes, there is a difference. I will speak to you later, Bye"

"No one understands my obsession with shoes either, it's nice to have a choice sometimes" Jessie said as she turned her head towards were the voice was coming from.

"Exactly, you seem like you understand, by the way I would go with the silver shoes, they make your legs look longer, and coming from a short arse, that's a good thing." Came back a beautiful welsh accent. Jessie caught the guy's features, he had beautiful brown hair, deep eyes, he was kind of small for a guy but Jessie thought this made him look more perfect, he was wearing jeans that were tucked into a pair of doc martins, and had a blue and red scarf around his neck. Jessie noticed in his hands he had two pairs of shoes in his hands as well, one was a pair of all black trainers, the others were a pair of black and white squared converse.

"I would go with the black trainers if I was you, the converse are nice but they don't do well if your stood for long were as the black trainers will go with any pair of jeans especially skinny jeans which will make your legs look longer" Jessie said to the guy, as she started laughing.

"Thanks I might just take your advice. The names Jamie by the way" The guy replied as he held out his hand,

"Jessie" Jessie replied as she smiled and shook Jamie's hand.

"I better go, my friend is over there and she is bored of shopping, was nice meeting you though"

"You to, see you around" Jamie replied with a smile.

Jessie walked back to Georgia and they made their way to the counter to pay.

"So I think I just met Jamie Oliver" Jessie said smiling

"OMG were? Why didn't you get me? What did he say?" Georgia replied getting all excited.

"That's why" Jessie replied

"Thanks so much" came a welsh voice from beside them. Jessie and Georgia turned their heads at the same time "Nice to meet you Jessie"

"Wow you need to tell me everything" Georgia said as she linked her arm through Jessie's and dragged her towards the bus stop.


End file.
